Many conventional computer systems utilize virtual memory. Virtual memory refers to a set of techniques that provide a logical address space that is typically larger than the corresponding physical address space of the computer system. One of the primary benefits of using virtual memory is that it facilitates the execution of a program without the need for all of the program to be resident in main memory during execution. Rather, certain portions of the program may reside in secondary memory for part of the execution of the program. A common technique for implementing virtual memory is paging; a less popular technique is segmentation. Because most conventional computer systems utilize paging instead of segmentation, the following discussion refers to a paging system, but these techniques can be applied to segmentation systems or systems employing paging and segmentation as well.
When paging is used, the logical address space is divided into a number of fixed-size blocks, known as pages. The physical address space is divided into like-sized blocks, known as page frames. A paging mechanism maps the pages from the logical address space, for example, secondary memory, into the page frames of the physical address space, for example, main memory. When the computer system attempts to reference an address on a page that is not present in main memory, a page fault occurs. After a page fault occurs, the operating system copies the page into main memory from secondary memory and then restarts the instruction that caused the fault.
One paging model that is commonly used is the working set model. At any instance in time, t, there exists a working set, w(k,t), consisting of all the pages used by the k most recent memory references. The operating system monitors the working set of each process and allocates each process enough page frames to contain the process' working set. If the working set is larger than the allocated page frames, the system will be prone to thrashing. Thrashing refers to very high paging activity in which pages are regularly being swapped from secondary memory into the pages frames allocated to a process. This behavior has a very high time and computational overhead. It is therefore desirable to reduce the size of (i.e., the number of pages in) a program's working set to lessen the likelihood of thrashing and significantly improve system performance.
A programmer typically writes source code without any concern for how the code will be divided into pages when it is executed. Similarly, a compiler program translates the source code into relocatable machine instructions and stores the instructions as object code in the order in which the compiler encounters the instructions in the source code. The object code therefore reflects the lack of concern for the placement order by the programmer. A linker program then merges related object code together to produce executable code. Again, the linker program has no knowledge or concern for the working set of the resultant executable code. The linker program merely orders the instructions within the executable code in the order in which the instructions are encountered in the object code. The computer program and linker program do not have the information required to make an optimal placement of code portions within an executable module. This is because the information required can only be obtained by actually executing the executable module and observing its usage of code portions. Clearly this cannot be done before the executable module has been created. The executable module initially created by the compiler and linker thus has code portions laid out without regard to their usage.
As each code portion is executed, the page in which it resides must be in physical memory. Other code portions residing on the same page will also be in memory, even if they may not be executed in temporal proximity. The result is a collection of pages in memory with some required code portions and some unrequired code portions. To the extent that unrequired code portions are loaded into memory by this process, valuable memory space is wasted, and the total number of pages loaded into memory is much larger than necessary.